Further studies on: Platelet heterogeneity with respect to platelet membrane proteins and glycoproteins. Role of microtubules in platelet aggregation. Identification of platelet membrane antigens involved in ATP. Study of genetics as well as lymphocyte self-regulation or antibody production in ATP.